


Love Bites (But So Do I)

by Amazingpvndxisnotonfire



Series: Love Bites [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingpvndxisnotonfire/pseuds/Amazingpvndxisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rivalry between the Vampires and the Werewolves traces back to the early 1300's, could the illegal relationship between them bring the groups together?</p>
<p>(Story Title Credits: "Love Bites (But So Do I)" - Halestorm)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites (But So Do I)

"Ph-Phil, what are you doing? You're being a little rough?" the voice of a woman asked, laced with slight fear and worry as Phil began to dig his teeth into the soft flesh on her neck.

He stood back, staring at her with his piercing blue eyes, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Sweetheart, you didn't actually think this was going anywhere, did you? You're just another meal to me." He stated and then all within what seemed like a split second, grabbed her frail body, sinking his teeth into her neck and began draining her.

She couldn't fight back. Her life was flashing before her eyes as she was having her very life source pulled from her. The sharp, unbearable pain, similar to having blood taken from many different points all at once. Everything was flooding in at once, and then nothing.

She was dead.

Phil carelessly dropped her corpse and stared at her, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his jacket. It wouldn't be long until reality kicked in and he knew what he had done. It was all worth it at the time, but at any moment now, his emotions would all come rushing back and he'd be a wreck.

"You proud of yourself big guy? Killing an innocent woman like that? Playing with her emotions and then ending her?" A voice emerged from behind the trees.

"Who's there? What do you want?" Phil's head snapped around to face the emittion point of the voice.

A tall figure stepped out from behind the trees. The figure was a man with deep brown eyes and choppy brown hair.

"My name is Dan. I've been watching you do this murdering spree for quite a while now, and I always wondered, why do you do it, if you break down afterwards. You clearly can't handle the shock of realising what you've done. Why do it?" He asked. strolling over to him, revealing his entire form, his tall frame and his innocent face.

"I black out. I don't realise I'm doing it. It's a horrible natural reflex. I can't control it.." Phil answered him, trying to regulate his erratic breathing.

Dan walked over to him and threw an arm around his shoulder. Phil felt uneasy at how close this strange being was, and the scent coming from him - pine trees and mint - was irritatingly familiar, in some way that he couldn't remember.

"Listen here Phil, it's become clear to me that you can't handle yourself and I think I can help you. But you have to be willing to let me help you." Dan said, a slight grin on his face.

"I mean, I've been rejected from my clan, so I have nothing to lose, I do any shit, you can just drain me and get on with your life. I swear, I won't do anything idiotic." He continued, holding out his hand.

Phil stared at him, contemplating his offer. Dan has told him that Phil have to right to kill him if he screws him over at all, so he must be serious. He must. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a starter chapter so I'm sorry if it's crap. So far.


End file.
